The invention relates to the use of phthalazine derivativesxe2x80x94alone or in combination with one or more other pharmaceutically active compoundsxe2x80x94for the treatment especially of a proliferative disease, such as a tumour disease, a method for the treatment of such disease in animals, especially in humans, and the use of such a compoundxe2x80x94alone or in combination with one or more other pharmaceutically active compoundsxe2x80x94for manufacture of a pharmaceutical preparation (medicament) for the treatment especially of a proliferative disease, such as a tumour; to certain of these compounds for use in the treatment of the animal or human body; to new phthalazine derivatives; and to processes for the preparation thereof.
Two processes, the de novo formation of vessels from differentiating endothelial cells or angioblasts in the developing embryo (vasculogenesis) and the growth of new capillary vessels from existing blood vessels (angiogenesis), are involved in the development of the vascular systems of animal organs and tissues. Transient phases of new vessel formation (neovascularization) also occur in the adult body, for example during the menstrual cycle, pregnancy, or wound healing.
On the other hand, a number of diseases are known to be associated with deregulated angiogenesis, for example retinopathies, psoriasis, haemangioblastoma, haemangioma, and neoplastic diseases (solid tumours).
The complex processes of vasculogenesis and angiogenesis have been found to involve a whole range of molecules, especially angiogenic growth factors and their endothelial receptors, as well as cell adhesion molecules.
Recent findings show that at the centre of the network regulating the growth and differentiation of the vascular system and its components, both during embryonic development and normal growth and in a wide number of pathological anomalies and diseases, lies the angiogenic factor known as xe2x80x9cVascular Endothelial Growth Factorxe2x80x9d (=VGEF), along with its cellular receptors (see Breier, G., et al., Trends in Cell Biology 6, 454-6 [1996] and the references cited therein).
EP 0 722 936 discloses certain phthalazines where n is other than 0 in formula I given below, but doesn""t disclose their utility against diseases associated with deregulated angiogenesis. DE 1 061 788 discloses a compound with X=oxa falling under formula I below, bit no medical use. None of the two discloses any compound of formula I given below wherein n=0 and X is imino or thia.
VEGF is a dimeric, disulfide-linked 46-kDa glycoprotein and is related to xe2x80x9cPlatelet-Derived Growth Factorxe2x80x9d (PDGF). It is produced by normal cell lines and tumour cell lines, is an endothelial cell-specific mitogen, shows angiogenic activity in in vivo test systems (e.g. rabbit cornea), is chemotactic for endothelial cells and monocytes, and induces plasminogen activators in endothelial cells, which are then involved in the proteolytic degradation of extracellular matrix during the formation of capillaries. A number of isoforms of VEGF are known, which show comparable biological activity, but differ in the type of cells that secrete them and in their heparin-binding capacity. In addition, there are other members of the VEGF family, such as xe2x80x9cPlacenta Growth Factorxe2x80x9d (PLGF) and VEGF-C.
VEGF receptors by contrast are transmembranous receptor tyrosine kinases. They are characterized by an extracellular domain with seven immunoglobulin-like domains and an intracellular tyrosine kinase domain. Various types of VEGF receptor are known, e.g. VEGFR-1, VEGFR-2, and VEGFR-3.
A large number of human tumours, especially gliomas and carcinomas, express high levels of VEGF and its receptors. This has led to the hypothesis that the VEGF released by tumour cells could stimulate the growth of blood capillaries and the proliferation of tumour endothelium in a paracrine manner and thus, through the improved blood supply, accelerate tumour growth. Increased VEGF expression could explain the occurrence of cerebral oedema in patients with glioma. Direct evidence of the role of VEGF as a tumour angiogenesis factor in vivo has been obtained from studies in which VEGF expression or VEGF activity was inhibited. This was achieved with antibodies which inhibit VEGF activity, with dominant-negative VEGFR-2 mutants which inhibited signal transduction, or with the use of antisense-VEGF RNA techniques. All approaches led to a reduction in the growth of glioma cell lines or other tumour cell lines in vivo as a result of inhibited tumour angiogenesis.
Hypoxia and also a large number of growth factors and cytokines, e.g. Epidermal Growth Factor, Transforming Growth Factor xcex1, Transforming Growth Factor xcex2, Interleukin 1, and Interleukin 6, induce the expression of VEGF in cell experiments. Angiogenesis is regarded as an absolute prerequisite for those tumours which grow beyond a maximum diameter of about 1-2 mm; up to this limit, oxygen and nutrients may be supplied to the tumour cells by diffusion. Every tumour, regardless of its origin and its cause, is thus dependent on angiogenesis for its growth after it has reached a certain size.
Three principal mechanisms play an important part in the activity of angiogenesis inhibitors against tumours: 1) Inhibition of the growth of vessels, especially capillaries, into avascular resting tumours, with the result that there is no net tumour growth owing to the balance that is achieved between apoptosis and proliferation; 2) Prevention of the migration of tumour cells owing to the absence of bloodflow to and from tumours; and 3) Inhibition of endothelial cell proliferation, thus avoiding the paracrine growth-stimulating effect exerted on the surrounding tissue by the endothelial cells which normally line the vessels.
The German patent application DE 1 061 788 names generic intermediates for antihypertensives as belonging to the class of phthalazines. No pharmaceutical use for these intermediates has been declared.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that phthalazine derivatives of formula I, described below, have advantageous pharmacological properties and inhibit, for example, the activity of the VEGF receptor tyrosine kinase and the growth of tumours.
The compounds of formula I permit, for example, an unexpected new therapeutic approach, especially for diseases in the treatment of which, and also for the prevention of which, an inhibition of angiogenesis and/or of the VEGF receptor tyrosine kinase shows beneficial effects.
The compounds comprised in a pharmaceutical formulation preparation or to be used in accordance with the invention are of formula I, 
wherein
r is 0 to 2,
n is 0 to 2,
m is 0 to 4,
R1 and R2 (i) are lower alkyl, especially methyl, or
(ii) together form a bridge in subformula I* 
xe2x80x83the binding being achieved via the two terminal carbon atoms, or
(iii) together form a bridge in subformula I** 
xe2x80x83wherein one or two of the ring members T1, T2, T3 and T4 are nitrogen, and the others are in each case CH, and the binding is achieved via T1 and T4 
A, B, D, and E are, independently of one another, N or CH, with the stipulation that not more than 2 of these radicals are N;
G is lower alkylene, lower alkylene substituted by acyloxy or hydroxy, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, oxa (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), thia (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94), or imino (xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94);
Q is lower alkyl, especially methyl;
R is H or lower alkyl;
X is imino, oxa, or thia;
Y is aryl, pyridyl, or unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkyl; and
Z is mono- or disubstituted amino, halogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, hydroxy, etherified or esterified hydroxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, esterified carboxy, alkanoyl, carbamoyl, N-mono- or N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl, amidino, guanidino, mercapto, sulfo, phenylthio, phenyl lower alkylthio, alkylphenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenyl-lower alkylsulfinyl, alkylphenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenyl-lower alkylsulfonyl, or alkylphenylsulfonyl, whereinxe2x80x94if more than 1 radical Z (m=xe2x89xa72) is presentxe2x80x94the substituents Z are the same or different from one another.
and wherein the bonds characterized, if present, by a wavy line are either single or double bonds;
or an N-oxide of the defined compound, wherein 1 or more N atoms carry an oxygen atom;
with the stipulation that, if Y is pyridyl or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, X is imino, and the remaining radicals are as defined, G is selected from the group comprising lower alkylene, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, oxa and thia;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The general terms used hereinbefore and hereinafter preferably have within the context of this disclosure the following meanings, unless otherwise indicated:
xe2x80x9cA pharmaceutical preparationxe2x80x9d is one for the treatment of a disease that is associated with deregulated angiogenesis, preferably a disease described herein, especially a proliferative disease, such as a tumour. In a xe2x80x9ccompound to be usedxe2x80x9d, the use is for the treatment of a diseases that is associated with deregulated angiogenesis, preferably a disease as described herein, especially a proliferative disease, such as a tumour; the use for the manufacture of a pharmaceutical preparation for the treatment of said disease; or a method of use of a compound of formula I, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof or an N-oxide thereof, for the treatment of said disease.
The invention also relates to a compound of formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, or an N-oxide thereof, for use in the treatment of a human or animal body, where in said compound n is 0 and any of r, m, R1, R2, A, B, D, E, G, O, R, X, Y and Z is as defined above or below.
The invention also relates to a compound of the formula I, a salt thereof or an N-oxide thereof, wherein n is 0 and X is imino or thia, and any of r, m, R1, R2, A, B, D, E, G, Q, R, Y and Z is as defined above or below.
The prefix xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d denotes a radical having up to and including a maximum of 7, especially up to and including a maximum of 4 carbon atoms, the radicals in question being either linear or branched with single or multiple branching.
Where the plural form is used for compounds, salts, and the like, this is taken to mean also a single compound, salt, or the like.
Any asymmetric carbon atoms (for example in compounds of formula I [or an N-oxide thereof], wherein n=1 and R is lower alkyl) may be present in the (R)-, (S)- or (R,S)-configuration, preferably in the (R)- or (S)-configuration. Substituents at a double bond or a ring may be present in cis-(=Z-) or trans (=E-) form. The compounds may thus be present as mixtures of isomers or as pure isomers, preferably as enantiomer-pure diastereomers.
If R1 and R2 together form a bridge in subformula I*, the pertinent compound of formula I has formula IA (compounds of this formula are hereinbefore and hereinafter especially preferred when compounds of formula I are mentioned), 
wherein the radicals are as defined above for compounds of formula I.
If R1 and R2 together form a bridge in subformula I**, the pertinent compound of formula I has formula IB, 
wherein the radicals are as defined above for compounds of formula I.
Of the ring members T1, T2, T3 and T4, preferably only one is nitrogen, the remaining three being CH; preferably only T3, especially T4, is nitrogen, whereas the other ring members T1, T2, and T4 or T1, T2, and T3 are CH.
The index r is preferably 0 or 1.
The index n is preferably 0 or 1, especially 0.
The index m is preferably 0, 1, or 2, especially 0 or also 1.
Of ring members A, B, D, and E in formula I, not more than 2 are N, and the remaining ones are CH. Preferably, each of the ring members A, B, D and E are CH.
If G is a bivalent group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, the methylene group in each case is bound to the ring with ring members A, B, D, and E, whereas the heteroatom (O, S, or NH) is bound to the phthalazine ring in formula I.
Lower alkylene G may be branched or preferably linear and is especially branched or preferably linear C1-C4alkylene, especially methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94), ethylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94), trimethylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) or tetramethylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94). G is preferably methylene.
Acyl in lower alkylene substituted by acyloxy is preferably arylcarbonyloxy, wherein aryl is defined as below, especially benzoyloxy or lower alkanoyloxy, especially benzoyloxy; lower alkylene substituted by acyloxy is especially methylene substituted by benzoyloxy.
Lower alkylene substituted by hydroxy is preferably hydroxymethylene (xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94).
G as lower alkylene substituted by acyloxy or hydroxy is preferred, or G as otherwise defined hereinbefore and hereinafter is in each case especially preferred.
Q is preferably bound to A or D (r=1) or to both (r=2), where in the event of binding of Q, A and/or D are/is C(xe2x80x94Q).
Lower alkyl is especially C1-C4-alkyl, e.g. n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, or especially methyl or also ethyl.
In the preferred embodiment, aryl is an aromatic radical having 6 to 14 carbon atoms, especially phenyl, naphthyl, fluorenyl or phenanthrenyl, the radicals defined above being unsubstituted or substituted by one or more, preferably up to three, especially one or two substituents, especially selected from amino, mono- or disubstituted amino, halogen, Alkyl, substituted alkyl, hydroxy, etherified or esterified hydroxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, esterified carboxy, alkanoyl, carbamoyl, N-mono- or N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl, amidino, guanidino, mercapto, sulfo, phenylthio, phenyl-lower alkylthio, alkylphenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenyl-lower alkylsulfinyl, alkylphenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenyl-lower alkylsulfonyl, and alkylphenylsulfonyl, or (as an alternative or in addition to the above group of substituents) selected from lower alkenyl, such as ethenyl, phenyl, lower alkylthio, such as methylthio, lower alkanoyl, such as acetyl, lower alkylmercapto, such as methylmercapto (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH3), halogen-lower alkylmercapto, such as trifluoromethylmercapto (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CF3), lower alkylsulfonyl, halogen-lower alkylsulfonyl, such as especially trifluoromethane sulfonyl, dihydroxybora (xe2x80x94B(OH)2), heterocyclyl, and lower alkylene dioxy bound at adjacent C-atoms of the ring, such as methylene dioxy; aryl is preferably phenyl which is either unsubstituted or independently substituted by one or two substituents selected from the group comprising amino; lower alkanoylamino, especially acetylamino; halogen, especially fluorine, chlorine, or bromine; lower alkyl, especially methyl or also ethyl or propyl; halogen-lower alkyl, especially trifluoromethyl; hydroxy; lower alkoxy, especially methoxy or also ethoxy; phenyl-lower alkoxy, especially benzyloxy; and cyano, or (as an alternative or in addition to the previous group of substituents) C8-C12alkoxy, especially n-decyloxy, carbamoyl, lower alkylcarbamoyl, such as n-methyl- or n-tert-butylcarbamoyl, lower alkanoyl, such as acetyl, phenyloxy, halogen-lower alkyloxy, such as trifluoromethoxy or 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethyloxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, such as ethoxycarbonyl, lower alkylmercapto, such as methylmercapto, halogen-lower alkylmercapto, such as trifluoromethylmercapto, hydroxy-lower alkyl, such as hydroxymethyl or 1-hydroxymethyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, such as methane sulfonyl, halogen-lower alkylsulfonyl, such as trifluoromethane sulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, dihydroxybora (xe2x80x94B(OH)2), 2-methylpyrimidin-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl, 2-methyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1-methyl-H-pyrazol-3-methyl-pyrazol-3-yl and lower alkylene dioxy bound to two adjacent C-atoms, such as methylene dioxy.
Where mention is made hereinbefore and hereinafter to radicals or substituents as xe2x80x9can alternative or in addition toxe2x80x9d the previous group of radicals or substituents, these radicals or substituents and those of the previous group are to be regarded together as one group of substituents from which the respective radicals may be selected, or especially as separate groups. The expression does not mean that one of the radicals following the expression may be added to a member of the previous group by binding. This applies, even if the expression xe2x80x9cas an alternative or in addition toxe2x80x9d is not mentioned again, for the radicals or substituents, as defined here, in the preferred compounds of formula I defined below.
Mono- or disubstituted amino is especially amino substituted by one or two radicals selected independently of one another from lower alkyl, such as methyl; hydroxy-lower alkyl, such as 2-hydroxyethyl; phenyl-lower alkyl; lower alkanoyl, such as acetyl; benzoyl; substituted benzoyl, wherein the phenyl radical is unsubstituted or especially substituted by one or more, preferably one or two, substituents selected from nitro or amino, or also from halogen, amino, N-lower alkylamino, N,N-di-lower alkylamino, hydroxy, cyano, carboxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkanoyl, and carbamoyl; and phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonyl, wherein the phenyl radical is unsubstituted or especially substituted by one or more, preferably one or two, substituents selected from nitro or amino, or also from halogen, amino, N-lower alkylamino, N,N-di-lower alkylamino, hydroxy, cyano, carboxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkanoyl, and carbamoyl; and is preferably N-lower alkylamino, such as N-methylamino, hydroxy-lower alkylamino, such as 2-hydroxyethylamino, phenyl-lower alkylamino, such as benzylamino, N,N-di-lower alkylamino, N-phenyl-lower alkyl-N-lower alkylamino, N,N-di-lower alkylphenylamino, lower alkanoylamino, such as acetylamino, or a substituent selected from the group comprising benzoylamino and phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonylamino, wherein the phenyl radical in each case is unsubstituted or especially substituted by nitro or amino, or also by halogen, amino, N-lower alkylamino, N,N-di-lower alkylamino, hydroxy, cyano, carboxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkanoyl or carbamoyl, or as an alternative or in addition to the previous group of radicals by aminocarbonylamino.
Halogen is especially fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine, especially fluorine, chlorine, or bromine.
In the preferred embodiment, alkyl has up to a maximum of 12 carbon atoms and is especially lower alkyl, especially methyl, or also ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, or tert-butyl.
Substituted alkyl is alkyl as last defined, especially lower alkyl, preferably methyl; where one or more, especially up to three, substituents may be present, primarily from the group selected from halogen, especially fluorine, and also from amino, N-lower alkylamino, N,N-di-lower alkylamino, N-lower alkanoylamino, hydroxy, cyano, carboxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, and phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonyl. Trifluoromethyl is especially preferred.
Etherified hydroxy is especially C8-C20alkyloxy, such as n-decyloxy, lower alkoxy (preferred), such as methoxy, ethoxy, isopropyloxy, or n-pentyloxy, phenyl-lower alkoxy, such as benzyloxy, or also phenyloxy, or as an alternative or in addition to the previous group C8-C20alkyloxy, such as n-decyloxy, halogen-lower alkoxy, such as trifluoromethyloxy or 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy.
Esterified hydroxy is especially lower alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, lower alkoxycarbonyloxy, such as tert-butoxycarbonyloxy, or phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonyloxy, such as benzyloxcarbonyloxy.
Esterified carboxy is especially lower alkoxycarbonyl, such as tert-butoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl, phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonyl, or phenyloxycarbonyl.
Alkanoyl is primarily alkylcarbonyl, especially lower alkanoyl, e.g. acetyl.
N-mono- or N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl is especially substituted by one or two substituents, lower alkyl, phenyl-lower alkyl, or hydroxy-lower alkyl, at the terminal nitrogen atom.
Alkylphenylthio is especially lower alkylphenylthio.
Alkylphenylsulfinyl is especially lower alkylphenylsulfinyl.
Alkylphenylsulfinyl is especially lower alkylphenylsulfinyl.
Pyridyl Y is preferably 3- or 4-pyridyl.
Z is preferably amino, hydroxy-lower alkylamino, such as 2-hydroxyethylamino, lower alkanoylamino, such as acetylamino, nitrobenzoylamino, such as 3-nitrobenzoylamino, aminobenzoylamino, such as 4-aminobenzoylamino, phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonylamino, such as benzyloxycarbonylamino, or halogen, such as bromine; preferably only one substituent is present (m=1), especially one of the last mentioned, especially halogen. A compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof), wherein Z is absent (m=0), is quite especially preferred.
Unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkyl is preferably C3-C8cycloalkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted in the same way as aryl, especially as defined for phenyl. Cyclohexyl or also cyclopentyl or cyclopropyl are preferred.
Heterocyclyl is especially a five or six-membered heterocyclic system with 1 or 2 heteroatoms selected from the group comprising nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur, which may be unsaturated or wholly or partly saturated, and is unsubstituted or substituted especially by lower alkyl, such as methyl; a radical selected from 2-methylpyrimidin-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl, 2-methyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-3-yl, and 1-methyl-pyrazol-3-yl is preferred.
Aryl in the form of phenyl which is substituted by lower alkylene dioxy bound to two adjacent C-atoms, such as methylenedioxy, is preferably 3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl.
The bonds in formula I characterized by wavy lines are present either as single or as double bonds. Preferably both are at the same time either single or double bonds.
An N-oxide of a compound of formula I is preferably an N-oxide in which a phthalazine-ring nitrogen or a nitrogen in the ring with ring members A, B, D, and E carries an oxygen atom, or several of the said nitrogen atoms carry an oxygen atom.
Salts are especially the pharmaceutically acceptable salts of compounds of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof).
Such salts are formed, for example, as acid addition salts, preferably with organic or inorganic acids, from compounds of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) with a basic nitrogen atom, especially the pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Suitable inorganic acids are, for example, halogen acids, such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, or phosphoric acid. Suitable organic acids are, for example, carboxylic, phosphonic, sulfonic or sulfamic acids, for example acetic acid, propionic acid, octanoic acid, decanoic acid, dodecanoic acid, glycolic acid, lactic acid, 2-hydroxybutyric acid, gluconic acid, glucosemonocarboxylic acid, fumaric acid, succinic acid, adipic acid, pimelic acid, suberic acid, azelaic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, glucaric acid, galactaric acid, amino acids, such as glutamic acid, aspartic acid, N-methylglycine, acetylaminoacetic acid, N-acetylasparagine or N-acetylcysteine, pyruvic acid, acetoacetic acid, phosphoserine, 2- or 3-glycerophosphoric acid, glucose-6-phosphoric acid, glucose-1-phosphoric acid, fructose-1,6-bis-phosphoric acid, maleic acid, hydroxymaleic acid, methylmaleic acid, cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, adamantanecarboxylic acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, 1- or 3-hydroxynaphthyl-2-carboxylic acid, 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzoic acid, 2-phenoxybenzoic acid, 2-acetoxybenzoic acid, 4-aminosalicylic acid, phthalic acid, phenylacetic acid, mandelic acid, cinnamic acid, glucuronic acid, galacturonic acid, methane- or ethane-sulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, ethane-1,2-disulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, 2-naphthalenesulfonic acid, 1,5-naphthalene-disulfonic acid, 2-, 3- or 4-methylbenzenesulfonic acid, methylsulfuric acid, ethylsulfuric acid, dodecylsulfuric acid, N-cyclohexylsulfamic acid, N-methyl-, N-ethyl- or N-propyl-sulfamic acid, or other organic protonic acids, such as ascorbic acid.
In the presence of negatively charged radicals, such as carboxy or sulfo, salts may also be formed with bases, e.g. metal or ammonium salts, such as alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts, for example sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium salts, or ammonium salts with ammonia or suitable organic amines, such as tertiary monoamines, for example triethylamine or tri(2-hydroxyethyl)amine, or heterocyclic bases, for example N-ethylpiperidine or N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylpiperazine.
When a basic group and an acid group are present in the same molecule, a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) may also form internal salts.
For isolation or purification purposes it is also possible to use pharmaceutically unacceptable salts, for example picrates or perchlorates. For therapeutic use, only pharmaceutically acceptable salts or free compounds are employed (where applicable in the form of pharmaceutical preparations), and these are therefore preferred.
In view of the close relationship between the novel compounds in free form and those in the form of their salts, including those salts that can be used as intermediates, for example in the purification or identification of the novel compounds, any reference to the free compounds hereinbefore and hereinafter is to be understood as referring also to the corresponding salts, as appropriate and expedient.
The compounds of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) have valuable pharmacological properties, as described hereinbefore and hereinafter.
The efficacy of the compounds of the invention as inhibitors of VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase activity can be demonstrated as follows:
Test for activity against VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase. The test is conducted using Flt-1 VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase. The detailed procedure is as follows: 30 xcexcl kinase solution (10 ng of the kinase domain of Flt-1, Shibuya et al., Oncogene 5, 519-24 [1990]) in 20 mM Tris.HCl pH 7.6, 5 mM manganese dichloride (MnCl2), 5 mM magnesium chloride (MgCl2), 1 mM dithiothreitol, 10 xcexcM Na3VO4 (sodium vanadate), and 30 xcexcg/ml poly(Glu,Tyr) 4:1 (Sigma, Buchs, Switzerland), 8 xcexcM [33P]-ATP (0.05 xcexcCi/batch), 1% dimethyl sulfoxide, and 0 to 100 xcexcM of the compound to be tested are in cubated together for 15 minutes at room temperature. The reaction is then ended by the addition of 10 xcexcl 0.25 M ethylenediaminetetraacetate (EDTA) pH 7. Using a multichannel dispenser (LAB SYSTEMS, USA), an aliquot of 20 xcexcl is applied to a PVDF (=polyvinyl difluoride) Immobilon P membrane (Millipore, USA), incorporating a Millipore microtiter filter manifold, and connected to a vacuum. Following complete elimination of the liquid, the membrane is washed 4 times successively in a bath containing 0.5% phosphoric acid (H3PO4), incubated for 10 minutes each time while shaking, then mounted in a Hewlett Packard TopCount Manifold and the radioactivity measured after the addition of 10 xcexcl Microscint(copyright) (xcex2-scintillation counter liquid). IC50-values are determined by linear regression analysis of the percentages for the inhibition of each compound in three concentrations (as a rule 0.01, 0.1, and 1 xcexcmol).
The antitumour efficacy of the compounds of the invention can be demonstrated in vivo as follows:
In vivo activity in the nude mouse xenotransplant model: female BALBtc nude mice (8-12 weeks old), Novartis Animal Farm, Sissedn, Switzert and) are kept under sterile conditions with water and feed ad libitum. Tumours are induced by subcutaneous injection of tumour cells (human epithelial cell line A-431; American Type Culture Collection (ATCC), Rockville, Md., USA, Catalogue Number ATCC CRL 1555; cell line from an 85-year-old woman; epidermoid carcinoma cell line) into carrier mice. The resulting tumours pass through at least three consecutive transplantations before the start of treatment. Tumour fragments (about 25 mg) are implanted subcutaneously in the left flank of the animals using a 13-gauge trocar needle under Forene(copyright) anaesthesia (Abbott, Switzerland). Treatment with the test compound is started as soon as the tumour has reached a mean volume of 100 mm3. Tumour growth is measured two to three times a week and 24 hours after the last treatment by determining the length of two perpendicular axes. The tumour volumes are calculated in accordance with published methods (see Evans et al., Brit. J. Cancer 45, 466-8 [1982]). The antitumour efficacy is determined as the mean increase in tumour volume of the treated animals divided by the mean increase in tumour volume of the untreated animals (controls) and, after multiplication by 100, is expressed as T/C %. Tumour regression (given in %) is reported as the smallest mean tumour volume in relation to the mean tumour volume at the start of treatment. The test compound is administered daily by gavage.
As an alternative to cell line A-431, other cell lines may also be used in the same manner, for example:
the MCF-7 breast adenocarcinoma cell line (ATCC No. HTB 22; see also J. Natl. Cancer Inst. (Bethesda) 51, 1409-16 [1973]);
the MDA-MB 468 breast adenocarcinoma cell line (ATCC No. HTB 132; see also In Vitro 14, 911-15 [1978]);
the MDA-MB 231 breast adenocarcinoma cell line (ATCC No. HTB 26; see also J. Natl. Cancer Inst. (Bethesda) 53, 661-74 [1974]);
the Colo 205 colon carcinoma cell line (ATCC No. CCL 222; see also Cancer Res. 38, 1345-55 [1978]);
the HCT 116 colon carcinoma cell line (ATCC No. CCL 247; see also Cancer Res. 41, 1751-6 [1981]);
the DU145 prostate carcinoma cell line DU 145 (ATCC No. HTB 81; see also Cancer Res. 37, 4049-58 [1978]); and
the PC-3 prostate carcinoma cell line PC-3 (ATCC No. CRL 1435; see also Cancer Res. 40, 524-34 [1980]).
A compound of formula I, or N-oxide thereof, inhibits to varying degrees also other tyrosine kinases involved in signal transduction which are mediated by trophic factors, for example AbI kinase, kinases from the Src family, especially c-Src kinase, Lck, and Fyn; also kinases of the EGF family, for example, c-erbB2 kinase (HER-2), c-erbB3 kinase, c-erbB4 kinase; insulin-like growth factor receptor kinase (IGF-1 kinase), especially members of the PDGF-receptor tyrosine kinase family, such as PDGF-receptor kinase, CSF-1-receptor kinase, Kit-receptor kinase and VEGF-receptor kinase; and also serine/threonine kinases, all of which play a role in growth regulation and transformation in mammalian cells, including human cells.
The inhibition of c-erbB2 tyrosine kinase (HER-2) can be measured, for example, in the same way as the inhibition of EGF-R protein kinase (see House et al., Europ. J. Biochem. 140, 363-7 [1984]). The erbB2 kinase can be isolated, and its activity determined, using methods known per se (see T. Akiyama et al., Science 232, 1644 [1986]).
An inhibitory effect can also be found especially on PDGF-receptor kinase, which is determined according to the method described by Trinks et al. (see J. Med. Chem. 37(7): 1015-27 [1994]). Inhibitory activity is shown here in the micromolar range using a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof); the compound defined in Example 1 especially shows inhibitory activity with an IC50 of approximately 1 xcexcM.
On the basis of these studies, a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) according to the invention shows therapeutic efficacy especially against disorders dependent on protein kinase, especially proliferative diseases.
On the basis of their efficacy as inhibitors of VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase activity, compounds of the invention primarily inhibit the growth of vessels and are thus, for example, effective against a number of diseases associated with deregulated angiogenesis, especially retinopathies, psoriasis, haemangioblastoma, haemangioma, and especially neoplastic diseases (solid tumours), such as especially breast cancer, cancer of the colon, lung cancer (especially small-cell lung cancer), or cancer of the prostate. A compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) inhibits the growth of tumours and is especially suited also to preventing the metastatic spread of tumours and the growth of micrometastases.
A compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) can be administered alone or in combination with one or more other therapeutic agents, possible combination therapy taking the form of fixed combinations or the administration of a compound of the invention and one or more other therapeutic agents being staggered or given independently of one another, or the combined administration of fixed combinations and one or more other therapeutic agents. A compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) can besides or in addition be administered especially for tumour therapy in combination with chemotherapy, radiotherapy, immunotherapy, surgical intervention, or a combination of these. Long-term therapy is equally possible as is adjuvant therapy in the context of other treatment strategies, as described above. Other possible treatments are therapy to maintain the patient""s status after tumour regression, or even chemopreventive therapy, for example in patients at risk.
Therapeutic agents for possible combination are especially one or more cytostatic or cytotoxic compounds, for example a chemotherapeutic agent or several selected from the group comprising an inhibitor of polyamine biosynthesis, an inhibitor of protein kinase, especially of serine/threonine protein kinase, such as protein kinase C, or of tyrosine protein kinase, such as epidermal growth factor receptor tyrosine kinase, a cytokine, a negative growth regulator, such as TGF-xcex2 or IFN-xcex2, an aromatase inhibitor, a classical cytostatic, and an inhibitor of the interaction of an SH2 domain with a phosphorylated protein.
A compound according to the invention is not only for the (prophylactic and preferably therapeutic) management of humans, but also for the treatment of other warm-blooded animals, for example of commercially useful animals, for example rodents, such as mice, rabbits or rats, or guinea-pigs. Such a compound may also be used as a reference standard in the test systems described above to permit a comparison with other compounds.
In general, the invention relates also to the use of a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) for the inhibition of VEGF-receptor tyrosine activity.
A compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) may also be used for diagnostic purposes, for example with tumours that have been obtained from warm-blooded animal xe2x80x9chostsxe2x80x9d, especially humans, and implanted into mice to test them for decreases in growth after treatment with such a compound, in order to investigate their sensitivity to the said compound and thus to improve the detection and determination of possible therapeutic methods for neoplastic diseases in the original host.
With the groups of preferred compounds of formula I mentioned hereinafter, definitions of substituents from the general definitions mentioned hereinbefore may reasonably be used, for example, to replace more general definitions with more specific definitions or especially with definitions characterized as being preferred;
(A) Preference is given to a compound of formula I comprised in a pharmaceutical preparation or to be used according to the invention wherein
r is 0 to 2, preferably 0,
n is 0 or 1,
m is 0 or also 1,
R1, and R2 (i) are lower alkyl, especially methyl, or
(ii) together form a bridge in subformula I* 
xe2x80x83the binding being achieved via the two terminal carbon atoms, or
(iii) together form a bridge in subformula I** 
xe2x80x83wherein one of the ring members T1, T2, T3 and T4 is nitrogen, and the others are in each case CH, and the binding is achieved via T1 and T4 
A, B, D, and E are in each case CH, or also A, D, and E are each CH and B is N;
G is lower alkylene, especially methylene or ethylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94), xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, hydroxymethylene, or benzoyloxymethylene,
Q is methyl, which is bound to A, to D, or to A and D;
R is H or lower alkyl, especially H or methyl,
X is imino, oxa, or thia,
Y is phenyl, which is unsubstituted or is substituted by one or two substituents independently of one another from the group comprising amino; lower alkanoylamino, especially acetylamino; halogen, especially fluorine, chlorine, or bromine; lower alkyl, especially methyl or also ethyl or propyl; halogen-lower alkyl, especially trifluoromethyl; hydroxy; lower alkoxy, especially methoxy or also ethoxy; phenyl-lower alkoxy, especially benzyloxy; and cyano, or (as an alternative or in addition to the previous group of substituents) lower alkenyl, such as ethenyl, C8-C12alkoxy, especially n-decyloxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, such as tert-butoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, lower alkylcarbamoyl, such as N-methyl- or N-tert-butylcarbamoyl, lower alkanoyl, such as acetyl, phenyloxy, halogen-lower alkyloxy, such as trifluoromethoxy or 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethyloxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, such as ethoxycarbonyl, lower alkylmercapto, such as methylmercapto, halogen-lower alkylmercapto, such as trifluoromethylmercapto, hydroxy-lower alkyl, such as hydroxymethyl oder 1-hydroxymethyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, such as methanesulfonyl, halogen-lower alkylsulfonyl, such as trifluoromethanesulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, dihydroxybora (xe2x80x94B(OH)2), 2-methylpyrimidin-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl, 2-methyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1h-pyrazol-3-yl, 1-methylpyrazol-3-yl and lower alkylenedioxy bound to two adjacent C-atoms, such as methylenedioxy, or is also pyridyl, especially 3-pyridyl; especially phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-aminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-acetylaminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-bromophenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5- or 3,4-dichlorophenyl, chlorofluorophenyl, such as 3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl or also 4-chloro-2-fluoroanilino, 2,-3- or 4-methylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-propylphenyl, methylfluorophenyl, such as 3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-ethoxyphenyl, methoxychlorophenyl, such as 3-chloro-4-methoxycarbonyl, 2-, 3- or 4-benzyloxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-cyanophenyl, or also 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl;
Z is amino; N-lower alkylamino, such as N-methylamino; hydroxy-lower alkylamino, such as 2-hydroxyethylamino; phenyl-lower alkylamino, such as benzylamino; N,N-di-lower alkylamino; n-phenyl-lower alkyl-N-lower alkylamino; N,N-di-lower alkylphenylamino; lower alkanoylamino, such as acetylamino; or a substituent from the group comprising benzoylamino or phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonylamino, wherein the phenyl radical in each case is unsubstituted or especially substituted by nitro or amino, or also by halogen, amino, N-lower alkylamino, N,N-di-lower alkylamino, hydroxy, cyano, carboxy, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkanoyl or carbamoyl; or is halogen, especially bromine; especially amino, acetylamino, nitrobenzoylamino, aminobenzoylamino, 2-hydroxyethylamino, benzyloxycarbonylamino or bromine; and,
if present (in formula IA), the bonds characterized by a wavy line are in each case a double bond or in each case a single bond;
or of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; or to such a compound or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof wherein nxe2x89xa60 and the other moieties are as defined under (A) for use in the treatment of a disease mentioned hereinbefore or hereinafter; or to such a compound wherein nxe2x89xa60 and X is thia or is imino, and the other moieties are as defined under (A), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
(B) Special preference is given to a compound of formula I, especially formula IA, comprised in a pharmaceutical preparation or to be sued according to the invention wherein
r is 0;
n is 0 or 1,
m is 0;
A, B, D, and E are in each case CH,
G is lower alkylene, especially methylene,
R is H,
X is imino,
Y is phenyl, which is unsubstituted or is substituted by one or two substituents independently of one another from the group comprising amino; lower alkanoylamino, especially acetylamino; halogen, especially fluorine, chlorine, or bromine; lower alkyl, especially methyl; halogen-lower alkyl, especially trifluoromethyl; hydroxy; lower alkoxy, especially methoxy; phenyl-lower alkoxy, especially benzyloxy; and cyano; especially phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-aminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-acetylaminophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenyl, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-bromophenyl, 2,3-, 2,4-, 2,5- or 3,4-dichlorophenyl, chlorofluorophenyl, such as 3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 2,-3- or 4-methylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxycarbonyl, methoxychlorophenyl, such as 3-chloro-4-methoxycarbonyl, 2-, 3- or 4-benzyloxyphenyl, or 2-, 3- or 4-cyanophenyl; and
the bonds characterized by a wavy line are double bonds;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; or to such a compound of formula I, especially IA, wherein nxe2x89xa60 and the other moieties are as defined under (B), or a salt thereof.
Special preference is given to a compound of formula I, especially formula IA, such as is mentioned in the Examples below, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, especially a compound specifically mentioned in the Examples or a salt thereof.
Special preference is given also to all compounds of formula I which have an IC50 below 1 xcexcM in Example 80.
High preference is given to a compound selected from
1-(4-Chloroanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(3-Chloroanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-Anilino-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-Benzylamino-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(4-Methoxyanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(3-Benzyloxyanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(3-Methoxyanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(2-Methoxyanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(4-Trifluoromethylanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(4-Fluoroanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(3-Hydroxyanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(4-Hydroxyanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(3-Aminoanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(3,4-Dichloroanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(4-Bromoanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(3-Chloro-4-methoxyanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(4-Cyanoanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(4-Methylanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
and also
1-(3-Chloro-4-fluoroanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
1-(3-Methylanilino)-4-(4-pyridylmethyl)phthalazine;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
A compound of formula I may be prepared by processes known per se for other compounds, especially by reacting
a) a compound of formula II, 
xe2x80x83wherein A, B, D, E, O, G, R1, R2, and n are as defined for a compound of formula I [, especially a phthalazine derivative of formula IIA, 
xe2x80x83wherein r, m, A, B, D, E, G, Q, and Z, as well as bonds characterized by wavy lines, are as defined for a compound of formula IA]
and L is a nucleofugal leaving group, with a compound of formula III 
xe2x80x83wherein n, R, X, and Y are as defined for a compound of formula I, the functional groups in the compounds of formula II and formula III which do not participate in the reaction being present in protected form where necessary, and removing any protective groups present, or reacting
b) a compound of formula IV, 
xe2x80x83wherein A, B, D, E, Q, G, R1, R2, and r are as defined for a compound of formula I [, especially a phthalazinone compound of formula IVA, 
xe2x80x83wherein r, m, A, B, D, E, G, Q, and Z, as well as bonds characterized by wavy lines, are as defined for a compound of formula IA] with a compound of formula III, as shown under process a), in the presence of a dehydrating agent and a tertiary amine, the functional groups in the compounds of formula II and formula III which do not participate in the reaction being present in protected form where necessary, and removing any protective groups present, or
c) for the preparation of a compound of formula I, wherein G is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or also oxa, thia, or imino, and the other symbols are as described for a compound of formula I, reacting a compound of formula V, 
xe2x80x83wherein the radicals R1, R2, X, Y, R and r, are as defined for a compound of formula I, [, especially of formula VA, 
xe2x80x83wherein Z, Y, x, R, n, and m are as described for compounds of formula IA] and wherein L is a nucleofugal leaving group, with a compound of formula VI, 
wherein G is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or also oxa, thia or imino and A, B, D, E, Q, and r are as defined for compounds of formula I, or (for the preparation of a compound of formula I, wherein G is the bivalent radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) with the corresponding metallate of a compound of formula VI, wherein the radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Me takes the place of Gxe2x80x94H, wherein Me is a metal, the functional groups in the compounds of formula V and formula VI or their metallate which do not participate in the reaction being present in protected form where necessary, and removing any protective groups present, or
d) for preparation of a compound of formula I, wherein G is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, oxa, thia or imino, and the other symbols are as described for a compound of formula I, reacting a compound of formula VII, 
xe2x80x83wherein X, Y, R1, R2, R and n are as defined for a compound of formula I, [especially of formula VIIA 
xe2x80x83wherein X, Y, Z, R, m, and n are as described for compounds of formula IA] and where K is amino, hydroxy or mercapto, or a tautomer thereof, with a compound of formula VIII, 
xe2x80x83wherein M is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94L** or xe2x80x94L**, where L** is a nucleofugal leaving group; and the other symbols are as described for a compound of formula I, the functional groups in the compounds of formula VII and formula VII which do not participate in the reaction being present in protected form where necessary, and removing any protective groups present, or
e) for the preparation of a compound of formula I, wherein G is lower alkylene substituted by acyloxy, and the other radicals are as under formula I, reacting a compound of formula XV, 
xe2x80x83wherein Ac is acyl, as defined under formula I for lower alkylene G substituted by acyloxy, and X, Y, R1, R2, R, and n are as defined for a compound of formula I, with an aldehyde of formula XVI, 
xe2x80x83wherein A, B, D, E, Q, and r are as described for a compound of formula I, in the presence of a strong base, the functional groups in the compounds of formula XV and formula XVI which do not participate in the reaction being present in protected form where necessary, and removing any protective groups present,
where the starting compounds defined in a) to e) may also be present in the form of salts, provided a salt-forming group is present and the reaction in salt form is possible;
and, if so desired, converting an obtainable compound of formula I or an N-oxide thereof into another compound of formula I or an N-oxide thereof, converting a free compound of formula I or an N-oxide thereof into a salt, converting an obtainable salt of a compound of formula I or an N-oxide thereof into the free compound or another salt, and/or separating a mixture of isomeric compounds of formula I or N-oxides thereof into the individual isomers.
Detailed Description of the Process Variants
In the more detailed description of the process below, r, n, m, R1, R2, A, B, D, E, G, Q, R, X, Y, and Z, as well as the bonds characterized by a wavy line, are as defined for compounds of formula 1, unless otherwise indicated.
Process a)
In the compound of formula II, a nucleofugal leaving group L is especially halogen, above all bromine, iodine, or especially chlorine.
The reaction between the compound of formula II and the compound of formula III takes place in suitable, inert polar solvents, especially alcohols, e.g. lower alkanols, such as methanol, propanol or especially ethanol or n-butanol, or in a melt without the addition of a solvent, especially if one of the reaction partners is present in liquid form. The reaction takes place at elevated temperatures, preferably between about 60xc2x0 C. and the reflux temperature, for example under reflux conditions, or at a temperature between approximately 90 and approximately 110xc2x0 C. The compound of formula III can be used as a salt, for example as an acid addition salt with a strong acid, such as hydrogen halide, for example as a hydrochloride salt.
If one or more other functional groups, for example carboxy, hydroxy, amino, or mercapto, are or need to be protected in a compound of formulae II and/or III, because they should not take part in the reaction, these are such groups as are usually used in the synthesis of peptide compounds, and also of cephalosporins and penicillins, as well as nucleic acid derivatives and sugars.
The protecting groups for functional groups in raw materials whose transformation should be avoided, in particular carboxy, amino, hydroxy, and mercapto groups, include especially the conventional protecting groups that are normally used in the synthesis of peptide compounds, but also those used in the synthesis of cephalosporins and penicillins, as well as nucleic acids and sugars. The protecting groups may already be present in precursors and should protect the functional groups concerned against unwanted secondary reactions, such as acylations, etherifications, esterifications, oxidations, solvolysis, and similar reactions. In certain cases, the protecting groups may, in addition to this protection, effect a selective, typically stereoselective, course of reactions. It is a characteristic of protecting groups that they lend themselves readily, i.e. without undesired secondary reactions, to removal, typically by solvolysis, reduction, photolysis or also by enzyme activity, for example under conditions analogous to physiological conditions, and that they are not present in the end-products.The specialist knows, or can easily establish, which protecting groups are suitable with the reactions mentioned hereinabove and hereinafter.
The protection of such functional groups by such protecting groups, the protecting groups themselves, and their cleavage reactions are described for example in standard reference works, such as J. F. W. McOmie, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, Plenum Press, London and New York 1973, in T. W. Greene, xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, Wiley, New York 1981, in xe2x80x9cThe Peptidesxe2x80x9d; Volume 3 (editors: E. Gross and J. Meienhofer), Academic Press, London and New York 1981, in xe2x80x9cMethoden der organischen Chemiexe2x80x9d (Methods of organic chemistry), Houben Weyl, 4th edition, Volume 15/I, Georg Thieme Veriag, Stuttgart 1974, in H.-D. Jakubke and H. Jescheit, xe2x80x9cAminosxc3xa4uren, Peptide, Proteinexe2x80x9d (Amino acids, peptides, proteins), Verlag Chemie, Weinheim, Deerfield Beach, and Basel 1982, and in Jochen Lehmann, xe2x80x9cChemie der Kohlenhydrate: Monosaccharide und Derivatexe2x80x9d (Chemistry of carbohydrates: monosaccharides and derivatives), Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1974.
Protecting groups which are not components of the desired end-product of formula I (or the N-oxide thereof), typically the carboxy, amino, hydroxy, and/or mercapto protecting groups, are removed in known manner, for example by solvolysis, especially hydrolysis, alcoholysis, or acidolysis, or by reduction, especially hydrogenolysis or using other reducing agents, as well as photolysis, where applicable in gradual steps or simultaneously; enzymatic methods may also be used. The removal of protecting groups is described for example in the reference works mentioned hereinabove in the section on xe2x80x9cProtecting groupsxe2x80x9d.
The protecting groups mentioned in the Examples are preferably introduced according to the methods described and where necessary removed.
Process b)
The compound of formula IV is in tautomeric equilibrium (lactam/lactim form), the lactam form (formula IV) presumably predominating. Formula IV is used to represent the two possible equilibrium forms.
The lactim form has the structure as in formula IV*, 
wherein the radicals are as defined above for compounds of formula IV.
As dehydrating agent, especially a strong chemical dehydrating agent is used, especially phosphorus pentoxide (P4O10).
Suitable as tertiary amine is especially ammonia substituted by three radicals selected independently of one another from alkyl, especially lower alkyl, such as methyl or ethyl, and cycloalkyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, especially cyclohexyl, for example N,N-dimethyl-N-cyclohexylamine, N-ethyl-N,N-diisopropylamine or triethylamine, or, furthermore, also pyridine, N-methylmorpholine or 4-dimethylaminopyridine.
In the preferred embodiment, the tertiary amine is present as a salt with a strong acid, preferably an inorganic acid, typically sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, or especially a hydrogen halogenide, such as hydrogen chloride.
The reaction between the phthalazinone of formula IV and the compound of formula III takes place at elevated temperature, for example at from 160 to 250xc2x0 C.
The types of protecting groups used, the mode of introduction, and the methods of removing them from compounds of formulae III and IV as well as compounds obtainable from formula I (and where applicable N-oxides thereof) correspond to the specifications given under process a).
Process c)
In the compound of formula V there is a nucleofugal leaving group L*, especially halogen, above all bromine, iodine, or especially chlorine.
The reaction between the compound of formula V and that of formula VI takes place preferably under conditions as described under process a) for the reaction of a compound of formula II with a compound of formula III, provided G is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, oxa, thia, or imino; if a compound of formula VI is used, wherein the place of the Gxe2x80x94H group is taken by the radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Me (a compound of formula VI, wherein G is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and is present as a metallate), the reaction can be carried out under catalysis with a palladium complex, for example with tetrakis(triphenylphosphinyl)palladium complexes, palladium(0)-P(o-tolyl)3 complexes, palladium(0) complexes with chelating bis(phosphines) (see for example J. Org. Chem. 61, 7240-1 [1996]) or similar. In the radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Me, Me is especially Li or Sn.
Process c) is preferably used for the preparation of a compound of formula I (and N-oxides thereof), wherein G is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, oxa, thia, or imino, based on the corresponding compounds of formulae VI and V.
The types of protecting groups used, the mode of introduction, and the methods of removing them from compounds of formulae V and III (including the metallate if G=xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) as well as compounds obtainable from formula I (and where applicable N-oxides thereof) correspond to the specifications given under process a).
Process d)
A starting compound of formula VII may also be present as a tautomer; a proton belonging to K may thus be transferred to a cyclic nitrogen of the phthalazine ring system so that an imino (=NH), oxo (=O), or thioxo (=S) is then present instead of K, and a double bond in the phthalazine ring is missing. The specialist is familiar with the occurrence of such tautomeric compounds. A compound of formula VII may also occur as a mixture of tautomers, if these are present for example in equilibrium under the reaction conditions.
In the compound of formula VIII there is a nucleofugal leaving group L**, especially halogen, above all bromine, iodine, or especially chlorine.
The reaction between the compound of formula VII and that of formula VIII takes place preferably under conditions as described under process a) for the reaction of a compound of formula II with a compound of formula III.
The types of protecting groups used, the mode of introduction, and the methods of removing them from compounds of formulae VII and VIII as well as compounds obtainable from formula I correspond to the specifications given under process a).
Process e)
The reaction between the compound of formula XV and formula XVI takes place preferably in a suitable inert solvent, typically an ether, for example tetrahydrofuran, at low temperatures, preferably between xe2x88x9280 and xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C., for example at about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., in the presence of a strong base, for example an alkali metal-bis(tri-lower alkylsilyl)amide, e.g. lithium or potassium-bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, the compound of formula XV preferably first being incubated in the solvent with the base, and the compound of formula XVI then being added.
The types of protecting groups used, the mode of introduction, and the methods of removing them from compounds of formulae XV and XVI as well as compounds obtainable from formula I correspond to the specifications given under process a).
Additional Process Steps
In the additional process steps, carried out as desired, functional groups of the starting compounds which should not take part in the reaction may be present in unprotected form or may be protected for example by one or more of the protecting groups mentioned hereinabove under process a). The protecting groups are then wholly or partly removed according to one of the methods described under process a).
Salts of a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) with a salt-forming group may be prepared in a manner known per se. Acid addition salts of compounds of formula I or N-oxides thereof may thus be obtained by treatment with an acid or with a suitable anion exchange reagent. A salt with two acid molecules (for example a dihalogenide of a compound of formula I [or an N-oxide thereof]) may also be converted into a salt with one acid molecule per compound (for example a monohalogenide); this may be done by heating to a melt, or for example by heating as a solid under a high vacuum at elevated temperature, for example from 130 to 170xc2x0 C., one molecule of the acid being expelled per molecule of a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof).
Salts can usually be converted to free compounds, e.g. by treating with suitable basic agents, for example with alkali metal carbonates, alkali metal hydrogencarbonates, or alkali metal hydroxides, typically potassium carbonate or sodium hydroxide.
Stereoisomeric mixtures, e.g. mixtures of diastereomers, can be separated into their corresponding isomers in a manner known per se by means of suitable separation methods. Diastereomeric mixtures for example may be separated into their individual diastereomers by means of fractionated crystallization, chromatography, solvent distribution, and similar procedures. This separation may take place either at the level of one of the starting compounds or in a compound of formula I itself. Enantiomers may be separated through the formation of diastereomeric salts, for example by salt formation with an enantiomer-pure chiral acid, or by means of chromatography, for example by HPLC, using chromatographic substrates with chiral ligands.
A compound of formula I can be converted to a corresponding N-oxide. The reaction is carried out with a suitable oxidizing agent, preferably a peroxide, for example m-chloroperbenzoic acid, in a suitable solvent, e.g. halogenated hydrocarbon, typically chloroform or dichloromethane, or in a lower alkanecarboxylic acid, typically acetic acid, preferably at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and the boiling temperature of the reaction mixture, especially at about room temperature.
A compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof), wherein Z is lower alkanoylamino, can be hydrolysed to a corresponding amino compound (Z=amino), for example by hydrolysis with an inorganic acid, especially hydrogen chloride (HCl) in an aqueous solution, further solvents possibly being added, preferably at elevated temperature, e.g. under reflux.
A compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof), wherein Z is amino substituted by one or two radicals selected independently from lower alkyl, hydroxy-lower alkyl, and phenyl-lower alkyl, can be converted to a compound that is correspondingly substituted at the amino group, for example by reaction with a lower alkyl halide, if necessary a hydroxy-protected (see process a)) hydroxy-lower alkyl halide or phenyl-lower alkyl halide, under reaction conditions as described under process a). For the introduction of 2-hydroxy-lower alkyl substituents at the amino group Z, addition based on an epoxide (for example ethylene oxide) is also possible. The addition takes place especially in aqueous solution and/or in the presence of polar solvents, typically alcohols, for example methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, or ethylene glycol, ethers, typically dioxane, amides, typically dimethylformamide, or phenols, typically phenol, and also under non-aqueous conditions, in non-polar solvents, typically benzene and toluene, or in benzene/water emulsions, where applicable in the presence of acidic or basic catalysts, for example leaches, typically sodium hydroxide solution, or in the presence of solid-phase catalysts, typically aluminium oxide, that have been doped with hydrazine, in ethers, for example diethylether, generally at temperatures from about 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling temperature of the corresponding reaction mixture, preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature, if necessary under increased pressure, e.g. in a sealed tube, a temperature in excess of boiling point also being possible, and/or under inert gas, typically nitrogen or argon. Reductive alkylation of an amino group Z with a lower alkanaldehyde, a phenyl-lower alkanaldehyde, or a hydroxy-lower alkanaldehyde, if necessary hydroxy-protected, is also possible. Reductive alkylation takes place preferably under hydrogenation in the presence of a catalyst, especially a precious-metal catalyst, typically platinum or especially palladium, which is preferably bound to a carrier, such as carbon, or in the presence of a heavy-metal catalyst, typically Raney-Nickel, at normal pressure or at pressures from 0.1 to 10 megapascal (MPa), or under reduction using complex hydrides, typically boranes, especially alkali cyanoborohydride, for example sodium cyanoborohydride, in the presence of a suitable acid, preferably a relatively weak acid, typically a lower alkanecarboxylic acid or especially a sulfonic acid, such as p-toluenesulfonic acid; in customary solvents, for example alcohols, such as methanol or ethanol, or ethers, for example cyclic ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran, in the presence or absence of water.
In a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof), an amino group Z can be converted by acylation to an amino group substituted by lower alkanoyl, benzoyl, substituted benzoyl, or phenyl-lower alkoxycarbonyl, wherein the phenyl radical is unsubstituted or substituted. The corresponding acids comprise a free carboxy group or are present as reactive acid derivatives thereof, for example activated ester or reactive anhydride derivatives, and also reactive cyclic amide derivatives. The reactive acid derivatives may also be formed in situ. Activated esters are especially unsaturated esters at the bonding carbon atom of the radical to be esterified, for example of the vinyl ester type, typically vinyl ester (obtainable for example by reesterification of an appropriate ester with vinyl acetate; activated vinyl ester method), carbamoyl ester (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with an isoxazolium reagent; 1,2-oxazolium or Woodward method), or 1-lower alkoxyvinyl ester (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with a lower alkoxyacetylene; ethoxyacetylene method), or esters of the amidino type, typically N,Nxe2x80x2-disubstituted amidino ester (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with a suitable N,Nxe2x80x2-disubstituted carbodiimide, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide or especially N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-Nxe2x80x2-ethylcarbodiimide; carbodiimide method), or N,N-disubstituted amidino ester (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with an N,N-disubstituted cyanamide; cyanamide method), suitable aryl esters, especially phenyl esters suitably substituted by electrophilic substituents (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with a suitably substituted phenol, for example 4-nitrophenol, 4-methylsulfonylphenol, 2,4,5-trichlorophenol, 2,3,4,5,6-pentachlorophenol or 4-phenyldiazophenol, in the presence of a condensing agent, typically N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide; method of activated aryl esters), cyanomethyl esters (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with chloroacetonitrile in the presence of a base; cyanomethyl ester method), thioesters, where appropriate especially phenylthio esters substituted, for example, by nitro (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid where appropriate with thiophenols substituted, for example, by nitro, with the aid also of the anhydride or carbodiimide method; activated thiolester method), or especially amino or amido esters (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with an N-hydroxyamino- or N-hydroxyamido compound, for example N-hydroxysuccinimide, N-hydroxypiperidine, N-hydroxyphthalimide, N-hydroxy-5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboximide, 1-hydroxybenztriazole or 3-hydroxy-3,4-dihydro-1,2,3-benztriazin-4-one, for example according to the anhydride or carbodiimide method; activated N-hydroxy ester method). Internal esters, for example xcex3-lactones, can also be used. Anhydrides of acids can be symmetrical or preferably mixed anhydrides of these acids, for example anhydrides with inorganic acids, typically acid halides, especially acid chloride (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with thionyl chloride, phosphorus pentachloride, phosgene or oxalyl chloride; acid chloride method), azide (obtainable for example from a corresponding acid ester via the corresponding hydrazide and treatment thereof with nitrous acid; azide method), anhydrides with carbonic acid semi-esters, e.g. carbonic acid-lower alkyl semi-esters (especially methyl chlorocarbonate) (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with chlorocarbonic acid-lower alkyl esters or with a 1-lower alkoxycarbonyl-2-lower alkoxy-1,2-dihydroquinoline; mixed O-alkylcarbonic anhydride method), or anhydrides with dihalogenated, especially dichlorinated phosphoric acid (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with phosphoroxychloride; phosphoroxychloride method), anhydrides with other phosphoric acid derivatives (for example, such as are obtainable with phenyl-N-phenylphosphoramidochloridate or by reaction of alkylphosphoric acid amides in the presence of sulfonic acid anhydrides and/or racemization-reducing additives, typically N-hydroxybenztriazole, or in the presence of cyanophosphonic acid diethyl ester) or with phosphorous acid derivatives, or anhydrides with organic acids, such as mixed anhydrides with organic carbonic acids (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with a lower alkane or phenyl-lower alkanecarboxylic acid halide, substituted where appropriate, typically phenylacetyl, pivaloyl, or trifluoroacetic acid chloride; mixed carboxylic acid anhydride method) or with organic sulfonic acids (obtainable for example by treatment of a salt, typically an alkali metal salt, the corresponding acid with a suitable organic sulfonic acid halide, typically lower alkane or aryl, for example methane or p-toluenesulfonic acid chloride; method of mixed sulfonic acid anhydrides), as well as symmetrical anhydrides (obtainable for example through condensation of the corresponding acid in the presence of a carbodiimide or of 1-diethylaminopropine; method of symmetrical anhydrides). Suitable cyclic amides are especially amides with five-member diazacycles of aromatic character, typically amides with imidazolene, for example imidazole (obtainable for example by treatment of the corresponding acid with N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole; imidazole method), or pyrazole, for example 3,5-dimethylpyrazole (obtainable for example via the acid hydrazide by treatment with acetylacetone; pyrazolide method). As mentioned, carboxylic acid derivatives, which are used as acylation agents, can also be formed in situ. For example, N,Nxe2x80x2-disubstituted amidino esters can be formed in situ by reacting the mixture of the starting material of formula I and the acid used as acylation agent in the presence of a suitable N,-Nxe2x80x2-disubstituted carbodiimide, for example N,-Nxe2x80x2-cyclohexylcarbodiimide or in particular N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-Nxe2x80x2-ethylcarbodiimide. Amino or amido esters of the acids used as acylation agents can also be formed in the presence of the starting material of formula I that is to be acylated by reacting the mixture of the corresponding acid and amino starting materials in the presence of an N,Nxe2x80x2-disubstituted carbodiimide, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, and an N-hydroxyamine or N-hydroxyamide, for example N-hydroxysuccinimide, where appropriate in the presence of a suitable base, for example 4-dimethylaminopyridine. Activation can also be achieved in situ through reaction with N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraalkyluronium compounds, typically O-benztriazol-1-yl-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate, O-(1,2-dihydro-2-oxo-1-pyridyl)-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium tetrafluoroborate (in the presence or absence of 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene-(1,5-5)), or O-(3,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,2,3-benztriazolin-3-yl)-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium tetrafluoroborate. Finally, phosphoric acid anhydrides of carboxylic acids can be prepared in situ by reacting an alkylphosphoric acid amide, typically hexamethylphosphoric acid triamide, in the presence of a sulfonic acid anhydride, typically 4-toluenesulfonic acid anhydride, with a salt, such as tetrafluoroborate, for example sodium tetrafluoroborate, or with another derivative of hexamethylphosphoric acid triamide, typically benzotriazol-1-yl-oxy-tris-(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluoride. If desired, an organic base is added, preferably a tertiary amine, for example a tri-lower alkylamine, especially ethyldiisopropylamine or above all triethylamine, and/or a heterocyclic base, for example 4-dimethylaminopyridine or preferably N-methylmorpholine or pyridine. Condensation is carried out preferably in an inert, aprotic, preferably non-aqueous solvent or solvent mixture, typically in a carboxamide, for example formamide or dimethylformamide, a halogenated hydrocarbon, for example dichloromethane, tetrachloromethane, or chlorobenzene, a ketone, for example acetone, a cyclic ether, for example tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, an ester, for example ethyl acetate, or a nitrile, for example acetonitrile, or in a mixture thereof, where appropriate at reduced or elevated temperature, for example in a range from about xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to about +100xc2x0 C., preferably from about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about +70xc2x0 C., also from about +100xc2x0 C. to +200xc2x0 C. when arylsulfonyl esters are used, especially at temperatures between 10 and 30xc2x0 C., and where appropriate under inert gas, for example nitrogen or argon. Aqueous, typically alcoholic, for example ethanol, or aromatic solvents, for example benzene or toluene, are also possible.
A nitro group Z in a compound of formula I can be reduced to an amino group, for example by reduction with metals or by selective hydrogenation; for example by reaction with magnesium/ammonium sulfate in a water/alcohol mixture, typically methanol/water, at elevated temperature, for example between 30 and 60xc2x0 C. (see Synth. Commun. 25 [2], 4025-8 [1995]); by reaction with zinc/boron hydride in an acid amide, typically dimethylformamide, at temperatures below room temperature, for example at about 0xc2x0 C.; by reaction with 1,1xe2x80x2-dioctyl-4,4xe2x80x2-bipyridinium dibromide/sodium tetrathionate/potassium carbonate in water/halogenated hydrocarbon mixtures, for example water/dichloromethane mixtures, at elevated temperature, for example from 25 to 35xc2x0 C. (see Tetrahedron Lett. 34(46), 7445-6 (1993)); with sodium borohydride on Amberlyte IRA-400 ion exchanger in chloride form in an alcohol, typically methanol/water, at preferred temperatures between 0 and 40xc2x0 C. (see Synthetic Commun. 19(5/6), 805-11 (1989)); with potassium borohydride in a halogenated hydrocarbon/alcohol mixture, for example dichloromethane/methanol, at preferred temperatures between 10 and 35xc2x0 C. (see Synthetic Commun. 19(17), 3047-50 (1989)); with sodium borohydride in dioxane; with borane in tetrahydrofuran; by hydrogenation in the presence of Pd/C in an alcohol at a preferred temperature of 0 to 35xc2x0 C. and in the presence of ammonium formate (see Tetrahedron Lett. 25(32), 3415-8 (1989)); with titanium tetrachloride/lithium aluminium hydride or titanium tetrachloride/magnesium in an ether, typically tetrahydrofuran (see Bull. Chem. Soc. Belg. 97 [1], 51-3 [1988]); or with ferric ammonium chloride/water at elevated temperature, preferably under reflux (Synth. Commun. 22, 3189-95 [1992]).
In a compound of formula I, wherein G is lower alkyl substituted by acyloxy and the other radicals are as defined under formula I, the acyl radical can be removed by hydrolysis, resulting in the corresponding compound of formula I, in which G is lower alkylene substituted by hydroxy. The hydrolysis is carried out preferably under the usual conditions, typically in the presence of acids or bases, such as HCl or NaOH, in aqueous solution or a suitable solvent or solvent mixture.
From a compound of formula I wherein G is lower alkyl substituted by acycloxy, a compound of formula I can also be prepared wherein G is lower alkylene. The reaction here is carried out preferably with catalytic hydrogenation (hydrogen in the presence of a suitable catalyst) in a customary solvent or solvent mixture.
General Process Conditions
All process steps described here can be carried out under known reaction conditions, preferably under those specifically mentioned, in the absence of or usually in the presence of solvents or diluents, preferably such as are inert to the reagents used and able to dissolve these, in the absence or presence of catalysts, condensing agents or neutralisiing agents, for example ion exchangers, typically cation exchangers, for example in the H+ form, depending on the type of reaction and/or reactants at reduced, normal, or elevated temperature, for example in the range from xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to about 190xc2x0 C., preferably from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., for example at xe2x88x9280 to xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C., at room temperature, at xe2x88x9220 to 40xc2x0 C. or at the boiling point of the solvent used, under atmospheric pressure or in a closed vessel, where appropriate under pressure, and/or in an inert atmosphere, for example under argon or nitrogen.
Salts may be present in all starting compounds and transients, if these contain salt-forming groups. Salts may also be present during the reaction of such compounds, provided the reaction is not thereby disturbed.
At all reaction stages, isomeric mixtures that occur can be separated into their individual isomers, e.g. diastereomers or enantiomers, or into any mixtures of isomers, e.g. racemates or diastereomeric mixtures, typically as described under xe2x80x9cAdditional process stepsxe2x80x9d.
In certain cases, typically in hydrogenation processes, it is possible to achieve stereo-selective reactions, allowing for example easier recovery of individual isomers.
The solvents from which those can be selected which are suitable for the reaction in question include for example water, esters, typically lower alkyl-lower alkanoates, e.g diethyl acetate, ethers, typically aliphatic ethers, e.g. diethylether, or cyclic ethers, e.g. tetrahydrofuran, liquid aromatic hydrocarbons, typically benzene or toluene, alcohols, typically methanol, ethanol or 1- or 2-propanol, nitrites, typically acetonitrile, halogenated hydrocarbons, typically dichloromethane, acid amides, typically dimethylformamide, bases, typically heterocyclic nitrogen bases, e.g. pyridine, carboxylic acids, typically lower alkanecarboxylic acids, e.g. acetic acid, carboxylic acid anhydrides, typically lower alkane acid anhydrides, e.g. acetic anhydride, cyclic, linear, or branched hydrocarbons, typically cyclohexane, hexane, or isopentane, or mixtures of these solvents, e.g. aqueous solutions, unless otherwise stated in the description of the process. Such solvent mixtures may also be used in processing, for example through chromatography or distribution.
The invention relates also to those forms of the process in which one starts from a compound obtainable at any stage as a transient and carries out the missing steps, or breaks off the process at any stage, or forms a starting material under the reaction conditions, or uses said starting material in the form of a reactive derivative or salt, or produces a compound obtainable by means of the process according to the invention and processes the said compound in situ. In the preferred embodiment, one starts from those starting materials which lead to the compounds described hereinabove as preferred, particularly as especially preferred, primarily preferred, and/or preferred above all.
In the preferred embodiment, a compound of formula I (or N-oxide thereof) is prepared according to the processes and process steps defined in the Examples.
The compounds of formula I (or N-oxides thereof), including their salts, are also obtainable in the form of hydrates, or their crystals can include for example the solvent used for crystallization (present as solvates).
Pharmaceutical Preparations, Methods, and Uses
The present invention relates also to pharmaceutical compositions that comprise a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) as active ingredient and that can be used especially in the treatment of the diseases mentioned at the beginning. Compositions for enteral administration, such as nasal, buccal, rectal or, especially, oral administration, and for parenteral administration, such as intravenous, intramuscular or subcutaneous administration, to warm-blooded animals, especially humans, are especially preferred. The compositions comprise the active ingredient alone or, preferably, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The dosage of the active ingredient depends upon the disease to be treated and upon the species, its age, weight, and individual condition, the individual pharmacokinetic data, and the mode of administration.
The invention relates also to pharmaceutical compositions for use in a method for the prophylactic or especially therapeutic management of the human or animal body, to a process for the preparation thereof (especially in the form of compositions for the treatment of tumours) and to a method of treating tumour diseases, especially those mentioned hereinabove.
The invention relates also to processes and to the use of compounds of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) for the preparation of pharmaceutical preparations which comprise compounds of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) as active component (active ingredient).
In the preferred embodiment, a pharmaceutical preparation is suitable for administration to a warm-blooded animal, especially humans or commercially useful mammals suffering from a disease responsive to an inhibition of angiogenesis or of VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase, for example psoriasis or especially a neoplastic disease, and comprises an effective quantity of a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) for the inhibition of angiogenesis or of VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, if salt-forming groups are present, together with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
A pharmaceutical composition for the prophylactic or especially therapeutic management of neoplastic and other proliferative diseases of a warm-blooded animal, especially a human or a commercially useful mammal requiring such treatment, especially suffering from such a disease, comprising as active ingredient in a quantity that is prophylactically or especially therapeutically active against the said diseases a novel compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof), is likewise preferred.
The pharmaceutical compositions comprise from approximately 1% to approximately 95% active ingredient, single-dose administration forms comprising in the preferred embodiment from approximately 20% to approximately 90% active ingredient and forms that are not of single-dose type comprising in the preferred embodiment from approximately 5% to approximately 20% active ingredient. Unit dose forms are, for example, coated and uncoated tablets, ampoules, vials, suppositories, or capsules. Further dosage forms are, for example, ointments, creams, pastes, foams, tinctures, lip-sticks, drops, sprays, dispersions, etc. Examples are capsules containing from about 0.05 g to about 1.0 g active ingredient.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are prepared in a manner known per se, for example by means of conventional mixing, granulating, coating, dissolving or lyophilizing processes.
Preference is given to the use of solutions of the active ingredient, and also suspensions or dispersions, especially isotonic aqueous solutions, dispersions or suspensions which, for example in the case of lyophilized compositions comprising the active ingredient alone or together with a carrier, for example mannitol, can be made up before use. The pharmaceutical compositions may be sterilized and/or may comprise excipients, for example preservatives, stabilizers, wetting agents and/or emulsifiers, solubilizers, salts for regulating osmotic pressure and/or buffers and are prepared in a manner known per se, for example by means of conventional dissolving and lyophilizing processes. The said solutions or suspensions may comprise viscosity-increasing agents, typically sodium carboxymethylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, dextran, polyvinylpyrrolidone, or gelatins, or also solubilizers, for example Tween 80 [polyoxyethylene(20)sorbitan mono-oleate; trademark of ICI Americas, Inc, USA].
Suspensions in oil comprise as the oil component the vegetable, synthetic, or semi-synthetic oils customary for injection purposes. In respect of such, special mention may be made of liquid fatty acid esters that contain as the acid component a long-chained fatty acid having from 8 to 22, especially from 12 to 22, carbon atoms, for example lauric acid, tridecylic acid, myristic acid, pentadecylic acid, palmitic acid, margaric acid, stearic acid, arachidic acid, behenic acid or corresponding unsaturated acids, for example oleic acid, elaidic acid, erucic acid, brassidic acid or linoleic acid, if desired with the addition of antioxidants, for example vitamin E, Pcarotene or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxytoluene. The alcohol component of these fatty acid esters has a maximum of 6 carbon atoms and is a monovalent or polyvalent, for example a mono-, di- or trivalent, alcohol, for example methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol or pentanol or the isomers thereof, but especially glycol and glycerol. As fatty acid esters, therefore, the following are mentioned: ethyl oleate, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, xe2x80x9cLabrafil M 2375xe2x80x9d (polyoxyethylene glycerol trioleate from Gattefossxc3xa9, Paris), xe2x80x9cLabrafil M 1944 CSxe2x80x9d (unsaturated polyglycolized glycerides prepared by alcoholysis of apricot kernel oil and consisting of glycerides and polyethylene glycol ester, Gattefossxc3xa9, France), xe2x80x9cLabrasolxe2x80x9d (saturated polyglycolized glycerides prepared by alcoholysis of TCM and consisting of glycerides and polyethylene glycol ester; Gattefossxc3xa9, France), and/or xe2x80x9cMiglyol 812xe2x80x9d (triglyceride of saturated fatty acids of chain length C8 to C12 from Hxc3xcls AG, Germany), but especially vegetable oils such as cottonseed oil, almond oil, olive oil, castor oil, sesame oil, soybean oil and more especially groundnut oil.
The manufacture of injectable preparations is usually carried out under sterile conditions, as is the filling, for example, into ampoules or vials, and the sealing of the containers. Pharmaceutical compositions for oral administration can be obtained, for example, by combining the active ingredient with one or more solid carriers, if desired granulating a resulting mixture, and processing the mixture or granules, if desired or necessary, by the inclusion of additional excipients, to form tablets or tablet cores.
Suitable carriers are especially fillers, such as sugars, for example lactose, saccharose, mannitol or sorbitol, cellulose preparations, and/or calcium phosphates, for example tricalcium phosphate or calcium hydrogen phosphate, and also binders, such as starches, for example corn, wheat, rice or potato starch, methylcellulose, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and/or polyvinylpyrrolidone, and/or, if desired, disintegrators, such as the above-mentioned starches, also carboxymethyl starch, cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidone, alginic acid or a salt thereof, such as sodium alginate. Additional excipients are especially flow conditioners and lubricants, for example silicic acid, talc, stearic acid or salts thereof, such as magnesium or calcium stearate, and/or polyethylene glycol, or derivatives thereof.
Tablet cores can be provided with suitable, optionally enteric, coatings through the use of, inter alia, concentrated sugar solutions which may comprise gum arabic, talc, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyethylene glycol and/or titanium dioxide, or coating solutions in suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures, or, for the preparation of enteric coatings, solutions of suitable cellulose preparations, such as acetylcellulose phthalate or hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate. Dyes or pigments may be added to the tablets or tablet coatings, for example for identification purposes or to indicate different doses of active ingredient.
Pharmaceutical compositions for oral administration also include hard capsules consisting of gelatin, and also soft, sealed capsules consisting of gelatin and a plasticizer, such as glycerol or sorbitol. The hard capsules may contain the active ingredient in the form of granules, for example in admixture with fillers, such as corn starch, binders, and/or glidants, such as talc or magnesium stearate, and optionally stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active ingredient is preferably dissolved or suspended in suitable liquid excipients, such as fatty oils, paraffin oil or liquid polyethylene glycols or fatty acid esters of ethylene or propylene glycol, to which stabilizers and detergents, for example of the polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid ester type, may also be added.
Other oral dosage forms are, for example, syrups prepared in customary manner which comprise the active ingredient, for example, in suspended form and in a concentration of about 5% to 20%, preferably about 10%, or in a similar concentration that provides a suitable single dose, for example, when administered in measures of 5 or 10 ml. Also suitable are, for example, powdered or liquid concentrates for the preparation of shakes, for example in milk. Such concentrates may also be packaged in single-dose units.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for rectal administration are, for example, suppositories that consist of a combination of the active ingredient and a suppository base. Suitable suppository bases are, for example, natural or synthetic triglycerides, paraffin hydrocarbons, polyethylene glycols or higher alkanols.
For parenteral administration, aqueous solutions of an active ingredient in water-soluble form, for example of a water-soluble salt, or aqueous injection suspensions that contain viscosity-increasing substances, for example sodium carboxymethylcellulose, sorbitol and/or dextran, and, if desired, stabilizers, are especially suitable. The active ingredient, optionally together with excipients, can also be in the form of a lyophilizate and can be made into a solution before parenteral administration by the addition of suitable solvents.
Solutions such as are used, for example, for parenteral administration can also be employed as infusion solutions.
Preferred preservatives are, for example, antioxidants, such as ascorbic acid, or microbicides, such as sorbic acid or benzoic acid.
The invention relates likewise to a process or a method for the treatment of one of the pathological conditions mentioned hereinabove, especially a disease which responds to an inhibition of the VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase or an inhibition of angiogenesis, especially a corresponding neoplastic disease or also psoriasis. The compounds of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof) can be administered as such or especially in the form of pharmaceutical compositions, prophylactically or therapeutically, preferably in an amount effective against the said diseases, to a warm-blooded animal, for example a human, requiring such treatment. In the case of an individual having a bodyweight of about 70 kg the daily dose administered is from approximately 0.1 g to approximately 5 g, preferably from approximately 0.5 g to approximately 2 g, of a compound of the present invention.
The present invention relates especially also to the use of a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, especially a compound of formula I which is said to be preferred, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as such or in the form of a pharmaceutical formulation with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier for the therapeutic and also prophylactic management of one or more of the diseases mentioned hereinabove, especially a neoplastic disease or also psoriasis, more especially if the disease responds to an inhibition of angiogenesis or an inhibition of VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase.
The present invention relates especially also to the use of a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, especially a compound of formula I which is said to be preferred, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as such or in the form of a pharmaceutical formulation with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier for the therapeutic and also prophylactic management of one or more of the diseases mentioned hereinabove, preferably a disease which responds to an inhibition of VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase or an inhibition of angiogenesis, especially a neoplastic disease or also psoriasis, more especially if the said disease responds to an inhibition of VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase or angiogenesis.
The present invention relates especially also to the use of a compound of formula I (or an N-oxide thereof), or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, especially a compound of formula I which is said to be preferred, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, for the preparation of a pharmaceutical formulation for the therapeutic and also prophylactic management of one or more of the diseases mentioned hereinabove, especially a neoplastic disease or also psoriasis, more especially if the disease responds to an inhibition of VEGF-receptor tyrosine kinase or angiogenesis.
The preferred dose quantity, composition, and preparation of pharmaceutical formulations (medicines) which are to be used in each case are described above.
Starting Materials
New starting materials and/or transients, as well as processes for the preparation thereof, are likewise the subject of this invention. In the preferred embodiment, such starting materials are used and reaction conditions so selected as to enable the preferred compounds to be obtained.
The starting materials of formulae II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, and VIII, and of XV and XVI, are known, capable of being prepared according to known processes, or commercially obtainable; in particular, they can be prepared using processes as described in the Examples.
In the preparation of starting materials, existing functional groups which do not participate in the reaction should, if necessary, be protected. Preferred protecting groups, their introduction and their removal are described under process a) or in the Examples. In place of the respective starting materials and transients, salts thereof may also be used for the reaction, provided that salt-forming groups are present and the reaction with a salt is also possible. Where reference is made hereinbefore and hereinafter to starting materials, the salts thereof are thus also always implied, insofar as their use is appropriate and feasible.
A compound of formula II, wherein G is methylene and the other symbols are as defined for a compound of formula I, may be prepared for example by converting an acid anhydride of formula IX, 
[especially of formula IXA, 
wherein the symbols are as defined for a compound of formula I [especially formula IA], in a melt at elevated temperature, preferably a temperature between 50 and 200xc2x0 C., with a compound of formula X, 
wherein G* is methylene and the other symbols are as defined for a compound of formula I, to a compound of formula XI, 
[especially of formula XIA, 
wherein the radicals are as defined for a compound of formula I [especially formula IA], then reacting the resulting compound of formula XI [especially XIA] with hydrazine, preferably with hydrazine hydrate at a temperature of 100 to 150xc2x0 C., obtaining a compound of formula IV [especially formula IVA], wherein G is methylene and the other radicals are as defined hereinabove. This compound can then be converted to the corresponding compound of formula II [especially formula IIA], wherein L is halogen, especially chlorine, G is methylene, and the remaining radicals are as defined under formula II [especially IIA], by reaction with a phosphoryl halide or phosphorus pentahalide, especially phosphoryl chloride (POCl3) or phosphorus pentachloride without solvent or in a suitable solvent, for example acetonitrile, at preferred temperatures between 40xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature, preferably under reflux. Instead of halogen L, another nucleofugal radical can be introduced by substitution under customary conditions.
A compound of formula II [especially formula IIA], wherein G is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, oxa, thia, or imino and the remaining radicals are as defined under formula II, can be prepared preferably from a compound of formula XII, 
[especially of formula XIIA 
wherein L is a nucleofugal leaving group, especially for halogen, such as chlorine, by reacting this with a compound of formula VI, as defined under process c), under conditions as described under process c), the addition of a tertiary amine also being possible. Suitable as tertiary amine is especially ammonia substituted by three radicals selected independently of one another from alkyl, especially lower alkyl, such as methyl or ethyl, and cycloalkyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, especially cyclohexyl, for example N,N-dimethyl-N-cyclohexylamine, N-ethyl-N,N-diisopropylamine or triethylamine, or, furthermore, also pyridine, N-methylmorpholine or 4-dimethylaminopyridine. The tertiary amine is preferably present as a salt with a strong acid, preferably an inorganic acid, typically sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, or especially a hydrogen halide, such as hydrogen chloride.
Educts of formula XII are known or capable of preparation by processes known per se, for example as described in the German Offenlegungsschrift 2 021 195 (published on Nov. 12, 1970) or the Swiss Patent document no. 516 563, published on Jan. 31, 1972, as described in the J. Chem. Soc. (1948), 777-82 or the Can. J. Chem. 43, 2708-10 (1965), or they are commercially available (such as 1,4-dichlorophthalazine, Aldrich, Milwaukee, USA).
A phthalazinone compound of formula IV, wherein G is methylene and the remaining symbols are as defined under formula I, can be prepared for example as in the process described in J. Med. Chem. 36(25), 4052-60 (1993).
A compound of formula V can for example be obtained by reacting a compound of formula XII, as mentioned above, with a compound of formula III, as defined under process a), under the conditions defined thereunder, the addition of a tertiary amine also being possible. Suitable as tertiary amine is especially ammonia substituted by three radicals selected independently of one another from alkyl, especially lower alkyl, such as methyl or ethyl, and cycloalkyl having from 3 to 7 carbon atoms, especially cyclohexyl, for example N,N-dimethyl-N-cyclohexylamine, N-ethyl-N,N-diisopropylamine or triethylamine, or, furthermore, also pyridine, N-methylmorpholine or 4-dimethylaminopyridine.
A metallate of a compound of formula VI, wherein a bivalent radical xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Me is present instead of the xe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94H group, wherein Me is a metal, especially Li or Sn, can be prepared preferably from a corresponding compound of formula VI* 
wherein the symbols are as defined for a compound of formula I, by reacting this compound with a corresponding lower alkyl metal, for example tert-butyl lithium or a tri-lower alkyl tin halide, such as tin chloride, in a suitable solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran.
A compound of formula VII is for example obtainable from a compound of formula V under customary reaction conditions, for example by ammonolysis, hydrolysis, or mercaptolysis.
A compound of formula XI, wherein the symbols are as defined above, is also obtainable by reacting a lactone compound of formula XIII, 
[especially of formula XIIIA, 
wherein the symbols are as defined for a compound of formula I [especially IA], with an aldehyde of formula XIV, 
in a solvent, for example an ester, typically ethyl propionate, in the presence of an alcohol, typically methanol, and the corresponding alcoholate, typically an alkali metal methanolate, for example of sodium methanolate, at elevated temperature, preferably under reflux, obtaining the compound of formula XI [especially XIA].
In the preferred embodiment, starting materials of formula XV can be prepared as follows: Starting from a compound of formula XVII 
this is first converted by reacting with a phosphoryl halide or phosphorus pentahalide, especially phosphoryl chloride (POCl3) or phosphorus pentachloride without solvent or in a suitable solvent, for example acetonitrile, at preferred temperatures between 40xc2x0 C. and reflux temperature, preferably under reflux, to the corresponding compound of formula XVIII, 
wherein the radicals are as defined for compounds of formula I; the compound is then reacted with a compound of formula XIX
xe2x80x83H2Nxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(CHR)nxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIX)
wherein the radicals and symbols are as described for compounds of formula I, under conditions as described under process a); the obtainable compound of formula XX, 
wherein the radicals and symbols are as defined for compounds of formula I, is then reacted in the presence of a suitable solvent, such as dichloromethane, with aluminium chloride and tri-lower alkylsilylcyanide, such as trimethylsilyl cyanide, and then with an acyl chloride, such as benzoyl chloride, preferably at temperatures between xe2x88x9210 and 40xc2x0 C., for example at about 0xc2x0 C., preferably under inert gas, such as nitrogen, resulting in the compound of formula XV.
The starting materials are known, capable of being prepared according to known processes, or commercially available; in particular, they can be prepared using processes as described in the Examples.